Angel Feathers (Destiel Ficlets)
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: A collection of Destiel ficlets I wrote and posted in Twitter. Most of them are pretty short. (SLOW UPDATES) -CHAPTER UPDATE: Dean makes Castiel do one of the stupidest things ever: to wear glasses.-
1. Innocent Angel

**A/N: All of them are ficlets because, I am just a new fan of **_**Supernatural **_**and I haven't watched Season 4 yet. So, I knew little about what happened and stuff. You can PM me if you wanna find out how I was able to know Castiel or how did I start to support (not "ship") Destiel. I first posted them in Twitter, by the way. Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 1: Innocent Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I don't know what you're getting at." He looked at the guy in front of him, confused.<p>

"I don't know what I'm getting at, either."

Dean slowly loosened Castiel's tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"...Dean." Castiel called out his name, in a weak yet, rough voice.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly does it mean to love a human?"

Dean snorted as he looked up at him with a smile in his face. "You sure are an innocent angel."

He slowly held the angel in his arms. "I love you, Cas."

Castiel was quiet for a few seconds. He raised his hand and patted Dean's head.

"You know I feel the same."


	2. Wounds

**A/N: This one is pretty long, I'd say. I don't know why but, it turned out like that. I rephrased a few things here, too. Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 2: Wounds<strong>

* * *

><p>He found himself in an alleyway, all covered in blood. His face was covered with wounds and cuts. His worn-out trench coat was almost teared into pieces. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the starry sky. The stars were gleaming brightly that night. He then, slowly recalled what he did before. He fought and rebelled. He did everything just for one single human that he treasures the most. He had it really rough.<p>

"Cas!"

Surprised as he was, he turned to his left and saw Dean rushing towards his side.

"Dean..." he called out his name.

"What the hell happened to you, man!?" Dean looked worriedly at him. "I've been looking for you all day. I even prayed to you!"

"Yes, I heard you," Castiel answered simply.

He knew that Dean had been praying for him numerous times. However, he wasn't able to respond on time because of his situation. He was very tired and wounded, after all. He wanted some rest. He wanted to get healed.

"Dean, I-"

He was then, surprised. Dean slowly hugged him tightly. He was speechless. He can hear Dean breathe roughly for his mouth was close to his ear. Dean held him tightly at the back.

"You almost scared the hell outta me," he said. "But, thank God, you're safe."

For some unknown reason, Castiel's heart ache. He was an angel. He shouldn't feel any hurt or pain. Yet, he was feeling something painful in his heart. He felt that the words stabbed his heart. It really hurt. Castiel let out a quiet sigh and held the back of Dean's head.

"It's alright." Castiel simply told him. He decided to endure the pain he is feeling in his body...and his heart.


	3. The Same Hamburger Scene

**A/N: This one is pretty much based from the family reunion (or a "date") as shown in the preview clip of **_**The Things We Left Behind**_**. I kinda changed the scene here, so...  
><strong>**Anyway, hope you will like it and sorry for the errors and any OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 3: The Same Hamburger Scene<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Dean got the hamburger from Castiel, he turned to him, with a confused face.<p>

"Don't you think this happened before?"

"Huh? I don't remember." Dean looked at him before eating the hamburger he took.

"But, it was more like me who took your hamburger before."

Dean focused his eyes above as he tried to recall what Castiel described. As far as he remembered, the two of them, along with Sam, went to dinner one night. He remembered Castiel asked him if he was going to finish the hamburger he had. He even said that he wasn't hungry. It was that time when Castiel took the hamburger from him and ate it.

"God, no." Dean placed his hand on his face.

"What's the matter?" The angel looked confused at him. "Did you remember?"

"...Hell yes."

It wasn't just a simple face-palm. Dean was just simply hiding his embarrassed face to Castiel.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: This will be my last ficlet for now. If you have any suggestions, please do let me know and I will try my best to write one.  
>Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 4: Jealousy<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything all seemed to be very messed up, especially between the two of them. They have been standing in front of each other yet, they haven't spoke a word. They just stare at each other's eyes. Unable to take the uncomfortable silence, Dean decided to swallow his pride and start talking.<p>

"Cas," he finally spoke. "I'll go straight to the point. Were you...jealous?"

The angel looked confused and tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed to be so pissed off when I was talking to Miguel back there."

Dean turned to the 20-year-old man in a suit and fedora who was sitting on the bench for the whole time. Up until now, the man was watching the kids play with a smile in his face. Castiel followed Dean's gaze and looked back at him.

"I..." He paused for a while and looked down. "I can't tell."

Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

Castiel showed slight uneasiness in his face. "I mean, I just can't tell. I never felt such emotions for a long time but, this is the first time I felt this strange. It just felt like I want to...to punch him."

Dean blinked in surprise as Castiel tried to explain. There was still no sign on any change of emotion in his face but, he can feel Castiel's uneasiness.

"You know, Cas," Dean held his shoulder.

Castiel shuddered from the touch and reflexively pulled his hand away. Dean was surprised from Castiel's reaction. For some reason, he can hear a heart beating so loud that it might explode. He stared at Castiel's face, which showed shock but, it was undeniably red.

"Cas, you're..."

The angel quickly went back to his senses and removed his grip from Dean's hand.

"My apologies."

He didn't know what to do next. His mind was spinning madly. He couldn't take it. Before he knew it, he just held Castiel's face closer and kissed him passionately.


	5. Love Numbers

**A/N: Well, I'd say it has been some time since I last wrote a short ficlet. This one would be included in my Destiel Ficlet collection and, I thought I should because, it is pretty short.  
>Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 5: Love Numbers<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean continued staring at the screen of his phone, confused. He had been looking at it for like half an hour and he hasn't moved since then. Bothered by this, Sam approached his brother from behind and looked at his phone's screen.<p>

"A message from Cas?" Sam uttered, as he moved a little closer. "_143_? What does that even mean?"

"The hell I know!" Dean snapped back. "That is why I kept on trying to crack the code but, my mind is all blank!"

"Maybe I should try looking on that," Sam suggested as he went back to his laptop. "It might be important."

"That'd be fine but, you better hurry." Dean sighed as he did a little stretching.

He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him while Sam continued checking out some information about the mystery number in the laptop on another table, just a few feet away from Dean. Finally, after a few minutes, Sam chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Sammy?" Dean raised an eyebrow as his brother turned to him.

"Ah, it's nothing," Sam replied with a smile. "I just can't believe that Cas can be pretty smart."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I checked this site that says that there are some sort of 'love numbers' which are used in texting nowadays to tell someone a love message secretly."

Dean fixed his position, as he became interested on the topic. _If what Cas sent me is a 'love number', then what does it mean?_, he thought.

Sam continued. "And get this: _143 _is one of the most common love numbers used. And its meaning is special."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what it means." Dean slowly became impatient and annoyed from this suspense his brother is giving him.

"It means, _I love you,_" Sam finally said, with a huge grin in his face. "Cas just confessed his feelings to you, Dean!"

Dean blushed from the moment he heard the meaning. He couldn't believe that Castiel actually sent him a hidden love message because, the guy must have been so shy to tell his feelings to Dean directly. And, since he has this interest on texting, of course, Castiel would just send it. But, he never had any idea Castiel knows stuff like that.

"So, what are you gonna say, Dean?"

He didn't mind answering as he started typing something on his phone. He then, paused for a while and stared at the message he was about to send. Thinking that it should be alright, he pressed _Send _and it was sent moments later.

Sam smiled from Dean's action. He stood up from his seat and went behind Dean's seat. "So, what did you say?"

"You don't have to know, stupid." Dean quickly hid the phone from Sam.

Sam simply chuckled to himself for he was able to take a glance from Dean's phone. As far as he remembered, Dean replied with a _1433_, which means, _I love you, too_.


	6. Humanity's Heavenly Valentine

**A/N: I guess it has been some time, hasn't it? February has already arrived and I haven't had much ideas on a ficlet but, I thought I'd give this one a shot. Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 6: Humanity's Heavenly Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cas, I know it sounds stupid but, do you guys ever celebrate Valentines'?"<p>

The angel turned to him with a confused look. "We don't, honestly. Only Cupid does."

Dean made a face as he nodded from Castiel's answer. "Hmm, I'm not surprised. He's the angel everyone talks about during Valentines'."

"Because of that, he's usually excited and busy when that day arrives," Castiel added.

The conversation died out quickly after that. Dean doesn't seem to know what to talk next. He was actually planning to talk about plans on Valentines' Day but, he is not really sure if he could talk about it with a dense angel beside him. After taking a gulp from his beer, he turned to Castiel once more.

"So, you don't have plans on Valentines'?" Dean asked.

Castiel simply nodded at him. "Of course. As I told you, besides Cupid, we don't celebrate Valentines' Day."

He then, looked up for a moment and thought about something. "Although, we do celebrate it with Valentine."

"You mean, the saint?"

The angel nodded. He then, looked at Dean, who seemed to be trying to say something to him.

"No, what I mean is," Dean hesitated but, he continued anyway. "I was wondering if you're free by then."

"Of course, I am," Castiel replied shortly. He then, looked confused at Dean once more. "Why did you ask?"

Feeling pretty much uncomfortable from the surprise question, the hunter gulped from his beer before answering. He knows that his answer might sound weird for Castiel but, it's now or never to him.

"Uh, I was...wondering," Dean slowly felt his heart beating fast as he spoke. "if we can...go out together on that day."

Castiel looked confused at him at first. He looked at Dean's eyes and he could tell that Dean was feeling shy about it that he might explode into millions of pieces. The angel chuckled from this thought and turned to Dean with a smile.

"I'll go with you," he answered.

Dean wasn't expecting this answer so, he was really surprised and happy at the same time. He gave Castiel a huge grin and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Cas," he said. "I love you."

Castiel smile as he was touched from Dean's words. "You're welcome and I love you, too."


	7. Gone, Gone, Gone

**A/N: I am currently in our school library because, I am a student librarian for the day and I got access in using the computer and I thought up of writing something since, I haven't wrote anything here. Since I'm bored, you might not like the idea. ^^;  
>Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.<br>Song of the Ficlet: "Gone, Gone, Gone" (Philip Philips) **

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 7: Gone, Gone, Gone<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean was looking above the ceiling of his room with a sad look in his face. He had been holding a black book on his hand for some time and for some reason, he looked really helpless. He rested his chin on his chest as he breathe slowly. He was disturbed when a knock was heard from his door.<p>

"It's open!" Dean answered quickly.

The door creaked open and his brother, Sam, took a peek inside and he frowned from seeing his expression. He came inside the room and sat beside his brother on the bed.

"How long have you been like this, Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

Turning to him, he replied. "I don't know. Lost track of time."

Sam nodded from his brother's answer. He then, noticed the book his brother was holding tightly. He looked back at his brother with a puzzled look. "Is that a bible? I thought you're not much of a praying type."

His brother's eyes widened from the question and looked at the bible he was holding. He then, tried to explain to his brother the reason but, Sam's eyes became focused on one certain clothing beside Dean.

"That trench coat..." Sam muttered from the sight of the worn-out trench coat. He looked back to his brother, who look surprised and quickly took the trench coat.

"I-It's...Well, it's Cas' trench coat," Dean stammered.

"So what of it?"

Dean bit lips as he tried his best to choose to right words but, that didn't seem to bother him. He just knew that he had to tell his brother what he want to tell. Turning to Sam, he finally confessed. "OK, this will be a long explanation but as of the trench coat, I've been keeping it for some time. And with this," He held up the bible. "I've been praying for him for the past few nights."

Sam frowned from the statement. After a moments of silence, he spoke. "You really think he's gonna come back?"

Dean didn't respond to this. For a moment, he thought about it. Will Castiel really return? But, the poor angel must have drown himself in that lake and there might be no other way for him to go back to their world anymore, if God would resurrect him again. Despite this, Dean finally responded with a firm nod.

"I need to have faith with the guy," Dean answered in a firm voice. "I mean, he has to...he has to come back here."

Patting his brother's back, Sam formed a smile in his face. He didn't speak as he saw his brother held the trench coat tightly before placing it back beside him. He looked at the black bible he was holding and held it firmly. He placed his forehead on the book as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Cas, if you can hear me now," he prayed silently. "please, Cas, just please...I need you."


	8. Beautiful Goodbye

**A/N: A short ficlet I wrote in my mini-notebook while I was a student librarian for two days. I wrote this on the second day while I was really bored in the afternoon. Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.  
>Song of the Ficlet: "Beautiful Goodbye" (Maroon 5)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 8: Beautiful Goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean was so worried. He looked around the area and still, he can't find Castiel. He had prayed to him too many times and yet, he hasn't arrived yet. The angel was still with them days ago and then, suddenly disappeared the next day. Dean knew that something must have happened to him.<p>

He came back to their motel after another tiring search for Castiel. He, however, found himself upstairs, in Castiel's room. He was pretty much surprised as to why he went to the guy's room. Thinking it was stupid of him, he was about to leave the room until, he noticed a red book lying on the desk beside Castiel's desk. It was the novel Castiel had been reading for some time. Attached to it was a yellow paper with a note written on it. Despite the not seemingly legible handwriting, Dean took the paper and read:

_Dean, I'm sorry. _ _I will be gone for a while but, I think it will take me much time to return. Don't look for me. Don't you even dare. You don't have to wonder about my whereabouts and the reason why I left. Just keep safe. - Castiel _

He was wide-eyed that Castiel actually left a note to them before he left. It was one of the rarest things he would do. However, despite being told not to look for him, Dean clenched tightly on the note and kept it in his pocket. He went downstairs and approached Sam who was doing another of his researches in his laptop.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam looked up at him, confused.

He showed the crumpled note to Sam and gave it to him. "We've got work to do."


	9. Hallelujah

**A/N: It really has been some time since, I last wrote a short Destiel ficlet. Sorry for the very slow updates, guys. But don't worry, this idea had been in my mind for some time. Hope you'll like it and sorry for the errors.  
>Song of the Ficlet: "Hallelujah" (Bamboo)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 9: Hallelujah<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes as soon as the morning sunlight shined on him. As he woke up, he noticed that he was alone in his room. He was confused that time. Usually, Castiel was there, sitting on his bed for the whole time, guarding him.<p>

"Cas?" Dean called out his name, looking around his room. "Cas, where are you?"

"Dean..." a faint voice called him.

He was able to recognize the owner of the voice. He hurriedly checked the room, with his head moving in every direction. "Cas, where are you?"

"Over here, Dean..."

Dean glanced at his side was wide-eyed to see Castiel leaning against the wall. He was covered with blood and there were wounds all over him. He was holding his angel blade tightly, with the blade covered with blood.

"What the hell happened to you, Cas?" Dean asked worriedly.

"There was an angel," the angel replied between breaths. "He came here to kill to you, I tried to stop him. He was too good that I almost got myself killed." He then, yelped in pain as he slowly felt one of his wounds opening.

Dean was wide-eyed from what he told him. He had never thought that an angel would come for his life that night but once again, Castiel was able to save him again. But seeing him bleed like this, Dean knew that this would be his chance to repay Castiel's help from last night.

"I guess, I owe you one, Cas," he said, removing Castiel's trench coat to treat his wounds. "Thanks, buddy. And now, I'll be returning you the favor."

Castiel looked up at Dean, looking confused. "I am an angel," he said. "I can heal myself."

"Look at yourself, Cas! You're all beaten up. You've used up too much of your angel mojo and I think your grace can't keep it up," Dean insisted.

"I'm surprised you know such things," the angel commented.

"Of course, I have to know this stuff now, that I have a pain-in-the-neck angel to take care of."

Castiel was then quiet, watching Dean getting the first aid kid and some bandages. As Dean started to take out the needed things, he finally spoke. "I have something to tell you, Dean."

He looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"Tonight, I'll be your soldier," Castiel began. "While you're sleeping, I am awake, watching over you. Because, I love you."

Dean blinked in surprise from the angel's words. He couldn't believe that he would say stuff like that to him. And the last sentence really surprised him very much. He looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment from Castiel. He then, continued wrapping Castiel's body with bandages.

"Well," Dean said. "for one, thank you and two..." He hesitated from saying it but finally, with enough courage, he spoke, "I love you, too, Cas."

The angel raised his hand and placed it on top of Dean's head, the latter in turn, looked up at him. "I always know that, Dean."


	10. For The Rest Of Your Life

**A/N: It's my birthday today (March 10) and as a birthday blow-out for my Destiel readers, here is another Destiel ficlet. Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.  
>Song of the Ficlet: "Wonder What You're Doing For The Rest Of Your Life" (Train)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 10: For The Rest Of Your Life<strong>

* * *

><p>After another tiring hunt, Dean decided to go to a local bar near their motel without Sam, who said that he will be busy researching something again. As Dean enters the bar, he sat near the counter and ordered for a glass of whiskey. Dean then, let out a sigh.<p>

"Well, that was tiring," he muttered to himself. "Dealing with ghosts becomes more complicated nowadays."

The bartended placed his order and as soon as he left, Dean stared at the clear-like liquid. It was still. It wasn't moving. Until, small circular waves started to form. The sound of wings flapping was heard. As Dean turned around, he saw Castiel, sitting next to him.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted in his usual deep voice. "You look tired."

"Just came from a hunt," Dean replied, drinking his whiskey. "So, what brings you here, Cas?"

"I thought you would be here," the angel answered. "I was checking you out."

He chuckled to himself. "Well, that's rare for you."

The two were silent and Dean continued taking sips from his glass. He looked at Castiel's face, whose blue eyes gleamed upon the orange light from a small lamp on the counter. He looked like he was in deep thought. Dean frowned as he remembered that Castiel will soon die because of his grace. He was, however, surprised as Castiel suddenly looked at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, giving Dean a confused look. "You seemed sad."

"It's nothing." After a moment, he spoke. "Say, Cas," he began. "What are you gonna do for the rest of your life?"

"What do you mean?" His confused face didn't disappear.

After taking another sip from the whiskey Dean answered. "For one, your grace is slowly fading and it's gonna take you away, right?"

Castiel nodded. "It's true."

"So, what are you gonna do while you're still here?" Dean then, smiled. "I also experienced the same thing. So, I spent the rest of my days hunting and having fun with Sam. What are you gonna do, Cas?"

The angel was quiet for some time. He lowered his head, thinking about it carefully. He then, turned back to Dean. "Nothing."

Dean's surprise can be clearly seen in his face. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing," he repeated. He then, smiled. "As long as I am always here with you. And honestly, I will be happy to die if the last person that I'll see is you."

Dean blinked in surprise upon Castiel's answer. He had never thought that the angel doesn't care whether he knows that he is going to die soon. As long as he was always beside him, Castiel wouldn't mind dying at all.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean turned away from him, hiding his blush.


	11. Baby Blue Eyes

**A/N: This was written in a stolen sheet of paper from my classmate's notebook, which he didn't mind, thankfully. This is the second idea I had with the prompt, "Castiel's blue eyes" in my head.  
>Song of the Ficlet: "Baby Blue Eyes" by A Rocket To The Moon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feather 11: Baby Blue Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cas! Try wearing these!"<p>

Castiel raised his head, looking confused as Dean showed him a pair of huge black-framed glasses.

"It has zero grade so, it's safe for the eyes," Dean said, sitting beside Castiel on the couch. "This is what stereotype geeks and nerds wear, right?"

"I honestly have no idea," was the angel's only response.

Dean turned to him, handing him the glasses. "Try it."

After exchanging looks at him and the glasses, Castiel took them and looked confusingly at it. "How do you wear these?"

Dean chuckled and helped him wear the glasses. After adjusting a little, Castiel blinked as he tried to look through the glasses. Dean leaned a little backward until, he had a nice look of him. He nodded with a comedic-like frown. "Hmm, they do fit you. Just a few adjustments on your outfit then, it'll be OK."

Castiel simply frowned from this. He felt pretty uncomfortable with the glasses but, he was pretty much happy upon hearing Dean's compliment. He was then, surprised when Dean removed them from his eyes.

"But you know, Dean smiled. "with these on, I can't take a nice look on your eyes."

For some reason, as Dean moved closer with their noses almost touching, Castiel's heart was beating fast. They stared at each other's eyes and before they knew it, they kissed.


End file.
